


An Ordinary Life

by ThePhantomInTheTypewriter



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Plot, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Story Arc, troglodyte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomInTheTypewriter/pseuds/ThePhantomInTheTypewriter
Summary: (Cover art, done by GianFranco over on Hentai Foundry: https://imgur.com/a/cgHKBDC)Some monsters want to dominate humans. Some wish to see the rivers run red with the blood of all who defy them. And some even want to create a perfect world in their image.For a troglodyte, however, he simply wants to live an ordinary, peaceful life, and keep people out his fucking swamp.
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Annoying Adventurers

Today was another day for adventure!

Tristen Elmwood cleaved through another line of bushes, wiping the leaves and sap from his sword with his glove. It was a warm and sunny day, full of opportunities and full of quests to be done. 

It was why the hero was this far away from the city; to hunt down a manticore that was getting too close. Manticores weren’t as dangerous as other monsters, no, but they were still bad, especially if they started to pick off travelers and merchants transporting goods to the nearby towns and settlements. 

Sure, most would be worried about taking on a manticore alone, but Tristen had a trick up his sleeve. The adventurer grinned and flicked said “trick” off, his longsword. It had an intricate guard and a leather wrapped pommel, with weird, almost arcane writing written along the side. According to the merchant, only the worthy could wield Endbringer, and those who weren’t couldn’t even lift the sword. Thus, he was WORTHY!

It was the only thing that made sense!

Tristen came to a stop. He heard something entering the clearing, and naturally, the adventurer prepared his sword. 

“Come out, so that I may defeat you, with my sacred SWORD!”

Something emerged from the bushes. Tristen regretted opening his mouth. 

It wasn’t the manticore. It was a troglodyte. 

The hulking, reptilian beast stood like a man did, but was _far_ from one. Its crocodile-like head stared at him and its weird, digitigrade legs gave it a hunched stance. The beast’s scaled, rock colored hide was lined with a few, pink tinted scars. Its crocodile-like head was settled on a long neck, with two red eyes staring right at him. As far as Tristen saw the trog had broad shoulders and a muscled frame, with a long tail that slapped the ground behind it. 

The monster’s armor was…weird. A hide breastplate lined with yellowed bones, gauntlets made from rawhide, and hide pants underneath a loincloth. Its pants came to a stop past its knees and its feet were left uncovered, giving the trog a primitive, uncivilized appearance. The helmet it wore looked to be a triceratops’ skull, and it had a pauldrons on its shoulder that was a wolf’s skull. 

And then Tristen noticed the weapon. It was like a damn branch was ripped off a tree and, with bindings, had several sharpened elk antlers grafted to it, almost as if it were a weird, great ax.

The beast was a dour looking one, but with Endbringer, Tristen knew he could kill the creature before—

It turned to walk off. Now, the hero felt…hurt. Did a monster seriously just pass up fighting him? HIM?! How dare it! 

“Hey! Come back here and FIGHT ME!” Tristen called. The trog stopped walking for a moment, moving to scratch at its neck before it kept walking. 

Now he was just offended. 

Still, a troglodyte was less of a threat than a manticore, but Tristen could probably earn some coin for bringing one’s head in. Yeah…he liked that plan. 

“Monster! If you won’t face me, I’ll strike you down! YAHHHHHH!” He ran at the troglodyte, sword ready to plunge into its side.

**_CRICH!_ **

That crude weapon was in his way, blocking the strike of Endbringer. Pain shot through him and he was on his back, the adventurer realizing the monster had knocked him aside, leaving his sword to stick out the ground. 

And the trog was approaching it. “Ha! You can’t take up Endbringer, monster! Only the Chosen one can—”

The troglodyte wrapped its scaled claw around the hilt and lifted the sword out the ground. 

“…no…i-it can’t be. That sword’s attuned to me! Only I can be the chosen one for it!” The monster approached him again, sword in hand before…it just tossed the blade down. Tristen’s eyes were glued to the trog as it, once again, turned to walk away. 

Now he felt robbed, humiliated, and angry. How dare that merchant lie to him, how dare he not be the Chosen One, and most importantly, how DARE that trog not take him seriously?! 

Wait, of course! It was probably heading to commit atrocities! All monsters typically did such a thing! It was on its way now to do something horrible, and he had to stop it, perhaps with help! 

It was the only logical conclusion!

* * *

Red-Eyes wondered what he should eat. 

The troglodyte stifled a yawn, rubbing his eyes and ducking underneath a low hanging branch. It was too early to be up. He liked to prowl at night but, unfortunately, one of the traps got tripped and he had to make sure it wasn’t something serious. He turned his sugliin over as he walked, growling in annoyance when he saw the groove in the wood’s side from blocking that strike. 

Red-Eyes figured the human thought he was out killing people and raping women. Not every monster did such a thing. Sure, he _did_ kill people and…well rape women, but only occasionally…namely when they trespassed into his swamp and, despite the clear warning signs, refused to flee when he confronted them and tried to drive them away. 

He wasn’t sure why they didn’t follow the signs; they were written in Common! Maybe his handwriting wasn’t legible enough. That had to be the case. 

Red-Eyes felt his feet sink into warm mud. He was almost home. He pushed past some more foliage in his way, finally reaching the domain he called home. 

The area was devoid of trees and had drier, firmer dirt as opposed to the warm mud making up the rest of the bog. There were a few things scattered about he attained from his venturing around: a tanning rack to prepare his pelts and hides, a carving table to field dress his kills, a cooking pot to properly cook his meals and prevent another infection, and lastly a wooden cabin he didn’t build. Red-Eyes honestly didn’t know who built it, but it was there when he first arrived, and the interior was caked with dust, with the key half buried in the mud nearby it, so the troglodyte assumed its original owner probably fled it or something. Made sense to him. 

Still, looking at his home brought a sense of pride to Red-Eyes. Most monsters wanted to lay waste to the lands and enslave all who defy them. Others wanted to watch the rivers run red with the blood of their foes. And some wanted to create a utopia where monsters dominated and raped humans and the other races who sided with them. 

But for him? He just wanted an ordinary life, and some damn peace and quiet. And, despite a few occasional setbacks, he mostly got it. 

Red-Eyes sighed and hefted the sugliin onto his shoulder. With a pep in his step, the troglodyte approached the cabin, digging into his pouch to withdraw the key and, gingerly, unlock the door so he could duck down and enter. 

The inside of the cabin was small and quaint. A warm bed rested by the wall, with a fireplace across from it. A trunk filled with books rested at the foot of the bed and the wall above the fireplace had a few weapons hanging from it. They were all as rudimentary as his sugliin, but all were effective when applied in the right way. 

Speaking of his sugliin, Red-Eyes tucked it onto his back, the antler-head pointed downwards, and plucked up the heavy, leather quiver filled with bone javelins and the accompanying atlatl. He wasn’t a fan of javelins, but they were easy to make with the help of his bone carving knife. Said knife was tucked into the wolf skull on his shoulder; an idea he sampled from those orcs he saw last week. 

The quiver was slung across his back and Red-Eyes was on the move again. The troglodyte made sure to lock the door behind him as he set off once again, trying his best to ignore the sun in his eyes. He still wished he didn’t need to do this during the day, but his belly ached, and thus he had to hunt. Hopefully, there were some elks grazing again.

And hopefully there were no adventurers trying to encroach again. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with them. 

* * *

**_SHRICK!_ **

Red-Eyes grinned and lowered the atlatl. The javelin had found its mark and put the elk down. He had to track this one for quite a while, but it was a decent sized one. Maybe this time he’d have enough meat to finally get a use out of that preserving bin, but he doubted it. 

The spear-thrower was tucked onto his back, next to the sugliin, and Red-Eyes approached the dead elk. His bone knife was tugged out and he dug it into the elk, working swiftly to field dress it and—

“There! There’s the troglodyte!” That voice sent a pang of ire through him. Red-Eyes turned his head to see three figures approaching. As they neared, he recognized one as the adventurer from a few hours ago…the fool. 

“Whoa! Look at the size of that one!” The second adventurer looked to be another human, dressed in padded cloth armor, and armed with a mace. He was bulkier than the fool and looked far more confident too. Cocky, even. They were usually a big threat. 

“I know…and that armor…it’s repulsive.” The third was an elf, though Red-Eyes couldn’t tell what kind. She had a fair face and wore form-fitting leather armor, with a green cape hanging behind her and a wooden bow in hand. She was a huntress, and thus she was too a threat, but one who could be felled if he got close. “Still, Tristen, let’s deal with this monster and collect the price on its head. It better be a big one, like you said.” 

They were here to slay him. Of fucking course they were. 

Red-Eyes tucked the knife back into its hiding place and drew the sugliin again. The cocky adventurer ran forward and he backstepped, avoiding his mace and retaliating with his own weapon. 

**_CRICH!_ **

He was not expecting the cocky adventurer to go down, headless. He must’ve sharpened the antlers too sharp again. Explained why he found grooves on the back of his armor. 

An arrow struck the wolf skull pauldrons, reminding him he was in a fight. The fool charged forward, and Red-Eyes shot his hand out, clamping down on his neck and advancing forward. As predicted, the elf fired no more shots and the fool flailed helplessly. Like the last adventurers, they expected him to be a dumb, dour troglodyte, easy to slay and kill. 

He was _far_ from it. He tried his best to be. 

Red-Eyes snapped those thoughts from his head and flung the fool to the side. He pivoted to the side and smacked. He winced when she met a tree and fell to the ground. She still drew breath, yes, but clearly, she hit her head. She was out.

And, thus, that left the fool. Said fool was scrambling for his sword. Red-Eyes approached him, sugliin at the ready, as he watched his foe grab the blade and lift it up just as he swung the ax, breaking one of the antlers and embedding it into the fool’s torso, ending him too. 

The fight was over, and his day was once again preserved. Red-Eyes was almost tempted to grab the elk and leave, but the rasped moan of the elf drew his attention. Turning his head towards her, a sigh left the troglodyte and he approached her. 

Well…she _did_ hassle him with her friends. Raping her was suitable penance. 

The sugliin was rested against a tree and Red-Eyes reached down to grab her by her cape, lifting her off the ground. Switching to hold the elf by her collar, Red-Eyes reached down and, carelessly, tore the girl’s bottoms away, looking over his quarry. Her snatch was hairless and her rear supple, and another flick of his talons tore away her shirt, revealing her pert, enticing bust. There was much he could do to her, considering she wasn’t exactly awake to fight him, but he needed to take things slow…at least for now. 

Maintaining his grip on the elf, Red-Eyes reached back to undo his loincloth and shimmy his trousers down. His cock flopped out, rising, and swelling with blood and need. Red-Eyes didn’t consider himself overtly endowed but, then again, he put orcs to shame with the size of his mast, so he figured he was endowed enough. 

He rested the elf’s slit against the shaft of his prick. The grip on the elf’s collar changed and both hands rested on her hips, the troglodyte taking a breath and dragging her along his cock, snatch grinding against it, her thighs wrapped around his scaled mast. It felt nice; her soft, warm thighs sending shivers of delight down his spine. She showed no signs of waking up, though he could hear her breathing quickening in pace, and her slit was growing wetter. For a moment, he thought she was another one of those adventurers who, for some reason, got off on monsters abusing them, but he passed it off as the stimulation getting to her. 

Red-Eyes braced himself against a tree, continuing to drag the elf across his cock. Pre-seed dribbled from the head of his cock, smearing and coating the elf’s thighs each time he dragged her past it, pressing the head of his prick against her snatch each time, threatening to breach her, but he relented each time. He wanted to simply claim and rape her, yes, but he treated this like hunting; patience and tactfulness was key. 

“Mmmm…n—huh?” The elf woke up. Change of plans. “What? W-What the fuc---AAAAAAHHHH!!!” She shrieked when Red-Eyes, after aligning the head of his cock with her slit, pushed in and burrowed his gray colored cock into her body. His grip tightened as the pleasure spiked and intensified. She was like a furnace; a tight, clenching furnace! She thrashed and writhed in his grip, trying to get free, but Red-Eyes persisted, holding her in place until he felt the elf’s cheeks press against his bare groin. Her kicking and struggling died down as he pulled her back up, pushing back in, roughly this time, and hearing an almost dazed sounding moan leave her. She lacked the strength to fight him, but she still had the strength to enjoy it, in a twisted sense. 

**_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._ **

Red-Eyes hips clapped against the elf’s rear over and over again as the reptile set a pace in fucking her. The elf’s rear wobbled and rippled with each thrust as her moans grew in pitch. It was clear she was trying all she could not to enjoy what was being done but her body betrayed her once more. She was enjoying what was happening, she was enjoying being raped.

…so…in a sense, she _was_ like that adventurer he raped a few days ago. Sort of. 

Red-Eyes pressed the elf against the tree, using it as leverage as he pumped in and out of her body. Her walls hugged his mast, almost as if she were trying to trap him within, as his pace increased again. Her moans continued to ring out, arms hanging limp at her side and head tilted to the side. She lost all the will to fight and was now openly enjoying herself. 

That was fine. Less fight meant less risk of attracting interlopers. 

Red-Eyes’ maw clenched. He was almost to cum. He pushed as deep as he could go within the elf, feeling the head of his cock press against and kiss her deepest, most sacred areas before a deep, throaty growl left him.

**_Splort! Splorch! Splurt!_ **

His balls pushed up each time he fired off a volley of cum into the elf’s cunt. She tensed up and clamped down with each volley as well, doing so again and again until Red-Eyes felt his cock wilt within her, and for the elf to let out a shaky sigh. 

…

…he wasn’t sated yet. His cock gradually began to harden within her depths again and Red-Eyes resumed as if nothing changed. He could afford to go for a while longer, until his balls were drained and until he was relieved. 

It was only fair.

* * *

“GRRRRAAAAAUUUUGGGHH!!!” Another, deep roar left Red-Eyes as another climax left him. His cock finally wilted and went flaccid inside the elf and the troglodyte pulled back, letting his thick, tar-like seed ooze from the elf’s abused, battered cunt. Her stomach was visibly swollen from all the seed he packed into her body, but he doubted she could bear a child from him.

…probably. He was just going to assume she wasn't able to conceive monster spawn. 

Still, Red-Eyes set her down and tucked his mast back into his pants, rising to look towards the sky. The moon hung low and stars littered the sky; he’d been at it for quite a while. It was time to head home, prepare the elk, repair the sugliin, and rest. 

Red-Eyes moved to grab the weapon and the elk, dragging the cold carcass with him back to his home. He’d leave the elf. Inevitably, she’d come to and probably stagger wherever she came from. He wasn’t sure they would return for the bodies, but it was likely, thus he didn’t want to mess with them or take anything that would encourage them to come find him.

So, he walked. While he preferred being active at night over daytime, nighttime was when his foes slept, and thus it was safer to rest as well. 

It was one of many ways he kept himself alive, after all. Time away from other troglodytes helped him stopped thinking 'exclusively' like they did, and start picking up other mannerisms. 

* * *

Red-Eyes curled his tail around his waist, slowly reading the words in the book he picked out from the trunk. It was almost time for bed, but he wanted to try to improve with his understanding of Common. It was a strange language, but he was trying his best to comprehend it, even if he was self-taught. 

The troglodyte stifled a yawn. Sleep called him, but he wanted to stay awake a little longer. Enjoy the fleeting remains of his day, devoid of adventurers trying to kill him or other monsters trying to give him trouble. 

The life of a monster was a difficult one, but Red-Eyes felt like he made do as best he could. 

It was ironic; an ordinary life was typically easy to attain, yet for him, ordinary was one of the last things he got. 

Oh well. Maybe tomorrow he'd have a day where nothing went wrong...


	2. Grating Goblins

The fire sizzled and crackled, heating up the cooking pot. Red-Eyes gingerly sprinkled some salt into the water, watching the water bubble and a few bones rise to the surface. The bone broth would take a while to make but Red-Eyes was patient; he needed to get a use from those elk bones. It was early in the morning, enough to where the sun was just barely rising. His body yearned for more sleep, but he had to remain awake, both to fortify his territory and get to work on the broth. From what he read, it took almost a whole day to properly cook and prepare, so the earlier he got it started, the better. Besides, it wasn’t hard to make. He just needed to maintain a low flame under the cooking pot, to let it simmer, not boil. 

He was looking forward to see how this turned out, even if it meant he’d need to skulk around that town again and steal more spices. 

A scent invaded his nostrils. Red-Eyes shot up and grabbed the sugliin, holding it at the ready and darting his eyes about. The scent was a foul one, far from the stench troglodytes produced when angry, yet at the same time, it was a stench he knew somewhat well. 

An arrow pinged against his pauldrons and Red-Eyes snarled, turning his head towards the source and advancing towards it. Several, small figures emerged from the tree-line, Red-Eyes soon seeing they were goblins. 

Like all their kind, they were short, green-skinned humanoids with elongated ears and yellow eyes. They were dressed in hide armor and armed with rusty, iron weapons. He counted at least seven of them, with one mounted on the back of a wolf-like worg beast. 

Red-Eyes was mildly concerned. Goblins rarely left their caves and barrows; why had they come to his bog?

“Alright,” A guttural, high-pitched voice squeaked. “Did you fuckers find that trog?” Red-Eyes looked over to see a taller goblin step out, no doubt a hobgoblin. Interestingly, it was a female; she was dressed in a fur loincloth and top, with messy, short hair and armed with a jagged bastard sword. Upon seeing him, she visibly reeled, staggering back. “T-The fuck?! _That’s_ the trog? It’s HUGE!”

Red-Eyes sighed. He was well aware he was a bit…larger than most troglodytes, considering they were about five feet and he was…well last he checked he was little over seven feet. He blamed the food his mother consumed before having him.

“It’s the trogs, yeah,” One of the goblins answered. “Biiiiiiig trog! What do?” 

“Stick to the plan,” The hobgoblin composed herself and cleared her throat. “You speak Common? You understand it?” Red-Eyes nodded. “Right! These are _our_ lands now! So SCRAM! Before we make boots outta you!” 

Red-Eyes wasn’t impressed, not just because of…well the threat, but also because the hobgoblin was clearly trying not to shudder in fright the entire time. 

The troglodyte shook his head and pointed back towards the tree-line to tell them to leave. He knew goblins were foolish, but this was ridiculous. 

“W-Well, fine! I’ll just cut your neck, then! HYAAAAAHHHH!!!” The hobgoblin sprinted for him. Red-Eyes reached down and caught her by the neck, lifting her up and halting her momentum. “Urk! Wa-Wait! Don’t kill me! I was just sent by an orc! She wanted this bog taken over so we can get ready to raid the nearby village!” So, she was an enforcer; explained her foolishness and much more. 

Still, she was working for someone. Someone Red-Eyes wanted to send a clear message to. Killing her would indeed be too easy, and then he'd have to eat her. He hated goblin meat...it tasted repulsive...

…

…a sigh left him. He had a suitable idea. 

The troglodyte slung the hobgoblin over his shoulder and walked back to the cabin, ignoring her flailing as he opened the door and approached the trunk. Right next to it sat a clear jar filled with a clear, gel-like ooze; something he swiped from the village called ‘lubricant’. It had various applications and uses but, perhaps, he could use it to make what came next…easier, so to speak. 

Red-Eyes picked the jar up and headed back outside, setting it down on the carving table, in full view of the hobgoblin’s entourage. The hobgoblin was dropped down onto said table, legs left to dangle off the edge as her rear was presented to the reptilian monster. The jar was opened, and Red-Eyes reached in to collect a handful of the chilled ooze. 

He swallowed down some saliva to steel himself and tugged his pants down, using his tail to keep the hobgoblin in place. With his height, the goblins had a clear view of his hardening mast, and clearly their expressions made the hobgoblin turn her head back to see what he was doing, her cheeks darkening and her eyes widening. “N-No way! That can’t fit! IT WON’T FIT!!!” It was going to fit. He was going to make it.

With his free hand, Red-Eyes wrapped his fingers around his prick and gently pumped it up and down, smearing copious amounts of the lubricant onto his cock and working until it had a distinct glimmer, courtesy of the sunlight dancing off it. 

Now he was ready to send a message to this orc. 

His hand replaced his tail in pressing down on the hobgoblin’s lower back. Her loincloth was flipped up, revealing she wore no undergarments. Her pert, green cheeks wobbled as she tried to free herself still, though to no avail. Her snatch was beneath it, with just a tuft of hair above it. He was tempted to claim her cunt, yes, but this was less about pleasure, and more about sending a message. 

So, he pressed a finger between the hobgoblin’s cheeks, parting them, and he pressed the head of his cock to her puckered star. She went rigid immediately, babbling in her native tongue as her efforts to get free intensified, though they still went nowhere. Red-Eyes pressed his slickened hand onto the table, anchoring himself there, as he pressed forward. The hobgoblin’s rear resisted surprisingly well, but after a short thrust he felt it spread and widen, with a throaty yell leaving her as the head of his cock sank inside of her. 

She was tight, not enough to crush his cock, but enough to send a shiver of delight down his spine. He sank more of his cock into the goblinoid, forcing her anal walls to widen and accommodate his invading member as her struggles gradually began to die down. Either she was submitting and accepting what was happening to her, or she was just broken already. 

The fact of the matter was Red-Eyes was raping her. And he didn’t plan to cease until he made sure her boss had a clear, concise message he didn’t want to be bothered. 

…not the best method to send a message, but he didn’t speak Common very well, and he was still learning to write Common, too. 

His hips met the hobgoblin’s rear, causing a breathy grunt to leave her. The troglodyte’s claws dug into the table, anchoring himself in place as he drew his hips back. The goblinoid’s walls clenched around his prick, almost as if they were trying to draw him back in. He stopped when he left the head buried within her. Red-Eyes gave her transfixed allies a final look before he **_RAMMED_** into the hobgoblin, causing her to scream and flail again. He drew his hips back and repeated the harsh thrust again and again until, again, her fight died down, leaving the clearing to be filled with the wet, sucking sounds of his cock pulling out of her rear and her moans each time he sank into her. Again and again. The table began to rock from the force, sliding forward slightly as he used it to fuck the hobgoblin. 

He had an idea amid the raping and reached out to grab a fistful of the hobgoblin’s hair. Minimizing his strength, Red-Eyes pulled back, the hobgoblin giving a cry and raising her torso up from the table, which led to her being suspended in the air, with a foot of cock buried in her innards. Now, with the new position, Red-Eyes could see a distinct bulge in the hobgoblin’s taut belly, showing how deep he was within her and giving her cohorts the same view. 

Now, with the hobgoblin suspended in the air, Red-Eyes’ thrusts were spaced out more, but each went even deeper in her innards, permanently molding them to fit and accommodate his cock. She didn’t fight it anymore, submitting to the rape and going lax in his grip. And, after a while, she began to shamelessly and openly moan, clearly too broken to fight it anymore, and opting instead to enjoy the anal rape she was enduring. 

It was a good thing, too. His end was approaching. 

Red-Eyes dragged her up and down his cock a few more times before he pushed in as deep as he could go, feeling his cumslit widen and spurt up a load of thick cum. It pooled in the hobgoblin’s innards, filling her to the brim and, gradually, making her belly pudge outwards until it sported a bulge filled with cum. The troglodyte pulled out and let his seed dribble and ooze from her rear, still holding the hobgoblin by her hair before dropping her to the ground, motioning for the goblins to grab her. A few of them scurried over to grab the clearly cock-drunk hobgoblin, dragging her across the ground and back the way they came. 

Red-Eyes knew this was inevitably going to come back to bite him, considering he just raped an orc’s enforcer senseless and sent her back, filled with cum, but he could care less. He had broth to attend to—

The troglodyte’s eye twitched when he saw the fire for the pot had burnt out, and the cooking broth had gone cold. An annoyed sigh left his maw. 

Time to start from fucking square one again, apparently…right after he cleaned his cock off. 


	3. Salacious Satyrs

Red-Eyes carefully flipped through the cookbook he found on an…indisposed traveler. Settled into his cabin for the night, he was soon to rest, but the discovery of the book caused sleep to, naturally, elude him in favor of curiosity. The book was written in Common, of course, so he had to take it very slow to ensure he understood each word. He didn’t understand them all, no, but that was fine. He wasn’t in a rush. And not everyone learned Common as fast as goblins or orcs. 

If anything, some troglodytes never learn Common at all; he was one of the rarer ones to comprehend it. 

…then again, sometimes rareness can be a curse, not a blessing. 

He cleared those thoughts from his mind and kept reading. From what he found, he was doing the bone broth wrong; turns out he needed to include something called ‘apple cider vinegar’ into the pot, and also chill it when it was done. Neither he really had access to, so that was unfortunate. 

Maybe he’d find a magic item that produced ice spells. With the way the world was, anything was possible. It was something he came to love about it. 

He did see a recipe about grilled fish. If he could find an oven or build one himself, he could see about making that and other delectable recipes—

**_CRASH!_ **

A sharp snarl left Red-Eyes’ maw as he turned his head to the window. Something was outside. And it didn’t sound like a beast, considering that was the sound of something knocking over the cooking pot. 

The book was closed, and the troglodyte was on his feet. Without missing a beat, the sugliin was taken and he was outside, holding the haft of the weapon as he prepared to confront whoever was foolish enough to encroach in his territory. 

He was surprised to find nothing. No attackers…and no cooking pot. Whoever or whatever came into camp took it and disappeared, as well as the elk pelts he left in the tanning rack. A frustrated growl left Red-Eyes maw, but he calmed down when he saw several footprints in the ground. There was more than one encroacher, and they left a trail. 

Red-Eyes trilled, contemplating the best move. The troglodyte stepped back into the cabin, resting the sugliin on his back and reaching up to take up two new weapons: a gristly hatchet he took from a dead barbarian and an iuak, which was essentially just a lengthy, bone machete. The new tools were tucked into his belt and he stepped outside, locking the cabin behind him, and following the tracks. From what he saw, they weren’t human prints, so whoever stole the pelts and the pot were monsters, but what? With the way they blended together with one another it was impossible to tell what they were. The only fact he had so far was…well that there were many of them, a notion that both infuriated and antagonized him at the same time. 

He couldn’t fight off a horde of foes. Not without taking damages, potentially. 

* * *

Red-Eyes continued to follow the trail, keeping the iuak in one hand and the hatchet in the other. He was pretty far from home, not enough to where it’d be hard to find his way home, but enough to where he couldn’t do it very easily. It was concerning, but he needed to find the thieves and slay them. They knew where his camp was, and therefore, would be able to ransack it again. 

Or, worse, break into the cabin while he slumbered and took his life. He worked for four years to build what he had. He’d be damned if some mysterious foes ruined it all in one night. 

The troglodyte’s nostrils flared. He picked up a scent; a curious one. It smelt like berries and alcohol, with a strong, earthly scent too. And concerningly, the cocktail of scents was growing in strength, meaning he was closing in. Red-Eyes dropped to a kneel and crept through the bushes, staying as low as he could before peering through them, finding the source of the mysterious scent. 

The thing he saw before him looked like an encampment, but shoddily made. A few hide tents littered the clearing with lanterns stabbed into the ground all around to light the way. Logs were gathered in the middle of the encampment, with a few people sitting on them, talking, eating, drinking, and overall enjoying themselves. They looked human, yes, but their scent was far from it…they were something else. Something different. 

Red-Eyes skirted around the camp, using the flora to his advantage to maintain as much concealment as he could. From another, closer vantage, he saw his cooking pot was in the middle of their encampment as well, currently being used, and the pelts were serving as…blankets on the ground. 

Blankets were two of them currently went at it, humping away at one another. Through that, Red-Eyes’ notion was confirmed; they weren’t humans. They were satyrs. All of them sported horns on their foreheads and legs ending in hooves. It explained the stink of alcohol and the merriment. From what he knew about satyrs, they were a hedonistic fey people, but that was it. None ever came into his bog up until recently, nor had he ever found any texts about them. That was what kept him on edge; he didn’t know what to expect. 

“Hey! Somethin’s in the bushes!” Red-Eyes tensed up. He tucked away his weapons deftly and waited until one of the satyrs drew close before, suddenly, he darted out. His hand clamped around the satyr’s neck and held him high as the troglodyte stepped out, bringing the merriment to a sharp close as he watched many of them panic and move for weapons. 

“Hold,” A calm, cool voice spoke. Red-Eyes turned his head to a different satyr, seated by herself. She had a motherly, curvaceous figure, dressed within tight fitting pants and a cloth shirt that left her midriff exposed. Her brown hair ran down to her shoulders, brown eyes affixed to him as she grinned. Grinned at him. “How curious…never knew trogs could get as big as you. Makes me think you’re perhaps tainted; mutated, even.” Red-Eyes’ grip slowly tightened. “And that tells me you can understand me, considering that offended you. Would you kindly release my caravan mate, so that we may talk this out?” Red-Eyes pondered his options, considering his odds, before releasing the satyr and taking an instinctive step back. “See, that’s better, isn’t it?” She maintained that calm voice, even as he instinctively reached for the sugliin in case her ‘caravan mates’ tried something. “Reikal, where did you find this pot and pelts, again?”

“From…a camp, Sugula.” One of the other satyrs answered in an accented voice. “We figured it to be abandoned.”

“You figured wrong.” Her grin never wavered; it unsettled Red-Eyes. “It belonged to him, it seems, and he came all this way to take them back. By force, it seems.” 

“Tch, he can try. We outnumber him, twelve to one. He'll be dead 'fore he can hit the ground” The satyr grunted. Red-Eyes wanted his head to roll first.

“And for all you know, those could be fair odds for him. Trogs are notoriously savage and dangerous creatures, Reikal. And look at that weapon,” She gestured towards the sugliin. “It looks primitive, but primitive can still easily cleave someone in two. Besides, I'd rather not have our orgy end in bloodshed, So, instead, I propose a…competition.” She snapped her fingers and two of her underlings brought over a table, setting it down and dropping a heavy wine jar onto it. 

“You can speak, can’t you?” Red-Eyes shook his head. She pouted. “Pity, I tend to enjoy some banter during these moments. But, more or less,” The satyr leader stood up and approached the table, trailing her delicate fingers along the container. “this is a specially brewed and aged wine, potent enough to even get bugbears drunk. We will each take a cup and drink from it, going until one of us is unable to go on any longer. Outlast me, and you will have not only your stolen pelts and cooking pot back, but I’ll send you back with a personal reward. Fail, and I’ll be having that insidious weapon of yours.” 

Red-Eyes was tempted to decline right then and there, considering she wanted his most prized weapon. But, after evaluating the situation, Red-Eyes knew it was the smartest option. They did indeed outnumber him and could potentially use magic to subdue or inhibit him. Playing her game and indulging in drinking would allow him to not only walk away with what he came for, but potentially leave with something new. 

The troglodyte grunted and tapped the table. He was going to see where this led. 

“You’re adventurous after all. I like that,” She crooned. The rest of them went back to their lurid fun as the gruff one quickly poured two drinks, sliding one over for her, and then him. “By the way, I haven’t lost a drink off yet. So, I hope you aren’t attached to that weapon.” She downed the drink as if it were water, setting the cup down and waiting for him to drink his own. A whiff of the cup’s contents made Red-Eyes growl in distaste, but he parted his maw and downed the drink regardless, trying to ignore the burn to his throat. 

“Good, but that’s drink one.” As quickly as the cup was emptied, more of the strong wine filled it. “Let’s see how long you last, trog.” 

The odds were against him, but Red-Eyes had to do this, not just because he’d be damned if he lost the sugliin, but he was greatly concerned as to how he’d be when drunk. 

He assumed violent. Violent and horny.

* * *

He felt sluggish and tipsy. Red-Eyes set down the cup once more, coughing a bit, but remaining vigilant. He couldn’t tell how much was in the wine jar, nor could he tell how long it’d been, but Red-Eyes knew he’d been drinking for quite some time.

The satyrs had…well, devolved into an orgy. All around, the fey humanoids openly copulated with one another. The scent of their copulating reached his nostrils, but Red-Eyes did what he could to push it out of mind. He had to win this…challenge, and then he could take what he needed and go home. 

The satyr leader, who was apparently named Sugula, looked to be as stoic as well. She savored her wine, drinking it slowly before setting the empty cup down, though she frowned when she saw the wine attendant was…indisposed; a nice way of saying he was getting his cock sucked literally a foot away from her. “Well, seems like our referee is busy…and we’re out of wine.” She nudged the wine jar, easily tipping it to prove her point. “I have to admit, I’m impressed. Sure, we’re both standing, but this is the first time in a century someone’s managed to get to the last drink with me. Guess that heightened size gives you additional benefits, doesn’t it, troglodyte?” Red-Eyes grunted. “Mhm, a shame still you can’t offer banter…either way, I suppose we’ll call it a draw. Mostly because of that.” She pointed behind him. Red-Eyes looked and scowled.

The pelts were ruined. They were caked with copious wine splashes, cum stains, and sweat marks. And, casually, another satyr added to that by stroking himself to climax, letting his seed fire from his cockhead and coat the chest of a waiting female. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Red-Eyes was far from happy with the sight.

And the pot…well it wasn’t coated in cum stains, no, but the bottom was burnt pretty badly. Whoever was cooking couldn’t be bothered to, for some fucking reason, check the damned thing. 

Red-Eyes reached down and grabbed his sugliin. He knew the challenge was a damned farce, so now it was time to replace the lost pelts with their own.

“Wait, troglodyte,” Sugula spoke, shaking her head. “Let’s avoid from making heads roll, and I’ll compensate you for your participation. Reikal,” She called. The drunken satyr woke up, cock buried up the rear of another. “Check the supplies, see if you can replace what the others ruined for our dear guest here. Throw in some spices and whatever else feels right.”

“Wha…but ain’s we gon’ lose a profits?” He slurred. 

“We are, but would you prefer him to start beheading people? You're not exactly in fighting condition right now.” Sugula retorted. The goat-legged fey grumbled and pulled his cock free, walking off. “As for the pelts…well, we can replace some of those, but I think I have another form of payment in mind.” Sugula stepped away from the table. The satyr leader approached one of the vacant logs and beckoned him over, patting it for him. Red-Eyes was skeptical, but complied, though he kept a hand on the haft of the sugliin in case this was a trap. 

“You can calm down, troglodyte,” Sugula breathed once he sat down. “If I wanted to trap you, I’d have simply drugged the wine. Had to do that to an orc warchief who was getting too…mouthy. But you? You’re fine; you had every right to pursue what was stolen, and since all of it cannot be replenished,” She stepped in front of him, swaying her hips sensually. Her hands reached down to the edges of her shirt, lifting it, and easily tugging it up over her head, causing her hefty breasts to bounce free and sway almost hypnotically. Sugula smiled at him, trailing her fingers across one of her erect, pink nipples as the other rummaged in her pocket, withdrawing a glass vial. The satyr leader stepped forward, dropping to furred knees and reaching to grab the hem of his pants, gently urging them down after flipping his loincloth up. 

His cock flopped out once the pants were pulled down enough, earning a pleased croon from the satyr leader. “Such an endowed trog, too~! The Gods were exceptionally kind to you.” Red-Eyes remained rigid, eyes glued to Sugula’s curvaceous form as she emptied the vial into her hands, rubbing them against one another before she grasped the shaft of his cock. The sensation was, at first, chilling, but it rapidly warmed up, enough for the troglodyte to calm down, just a bit. “Now,” Sugula breathed, leaning forward to press her lips against the domed crown of his cock, all the while she stroked and lubricated his mast. “Just settle back and enjoy. Hopefully, this compensates for your lost assets.” Her hands continued to work along his scaled mast, fingers delicately gliding along the sensitive skin as she kissed and suckled on the head of his colossal prick. It was a change of pace from his typical sexual relief…a change he could get used to, having someone lavish and nigh worship his cock. A glop of pre-seed escaped from his cumslit, only to be lapped up by Sugula in a flash. 

And then the satyr leader stopped caressing his cock, only to inch forward and wrap both her massive breasts around his prick. The sensation was a unique one; like being trapped between two warm, moist pillows. That pleasing sensation only grew when she dragged her breasts up to the tip of his cock before driving them down, doing so again and again, maintaining perfect eye contact the entire time. 

“Mhm, my breasts usually reduce men into squirming, cumming messes,” She mused, darting her tongue out to lap at his cumslit once more before licking her lips. “But you’re holding on surprisingly well. I’m impressed yet again. Means I should move to the main event.” Red-Eyes lowly growled when she pulled her slick breasts away from his cock. The satyr leader got to her feet, dipping her fingers into the hem of her own pants and shimmying out of them. Interestingly, the fur stopped mid-thigh for her, leaving her snatch uncovered and hairless, drenched with her female honey. 

She shed her pants completely and tossed them to the side, leaving the satyr leader completely nude before him. Sugula stepped forward and straddled him, hooved feet on the log to hold her over his glistening, glossy prick. Her hands rested on his armored shoulders and she sank herself down, Red-Eyes’ maw tightening when he felt her nether lips part to swallow up the head of his cock. 

“Mhmmm…so big~!” She mewled, wiggling her hips, and sinking herself further. Red-Eyes was tempted to grab her and force her down to the base of his cock, but he relented. She was doing a fair job at that herself. “You’re putting the last few men I’ve had to shame; well done—ngh—trog!” She grunted, hooves digging into the log as Red-Eyes felt her bubbly rear clap against his bare groin. Now, the entirety of his mast was sheathed inside of her scalding hot quim and he loved every second of it, yet at the same time, he refused to let his guard down and leave himself open to attack.

Though, with the way the satyr leader’s face contorted into pleasure, cheeks flushed red and lids fluttering, he doubted an attack could come from her unless she was exceptional at acting. 

Her walls tightened around his cock. Sugula’s body tensed up and she buried her face into his shoulder. The fey creature’s walls grew wetter and her breath came out in shaky, haggard pants, telling the troglodyte she had just climaxed on his cock. 

“Nyaaaahhh…that was…rare…augh…” She giddily panted, lifting her head up to meet his gaze. She was the opposite of how she was throughout the entire night; staring at him with wild, lust-filled eyes as opposed to the calm, collective ones she had when he first arrived. “Don’t suppose you’re close to cumming yourself, are you?” 

Red-Eyes shook his head. 

Sugula blissfully sighed. “Then let’s go until you do, and then some.” 

And then she brought her hips back up before _SLAMMING_ them down. Red-Eyes let out a gaunt groan in response to the sudden stimulus, earning a wide grin from Sugula. 

“Before we—mph—continue, what _is_ your name, troglodyte? Can’t just keep calling you trog.” Red-Eyes paused for a moment and reached up to tap at both his eyes. “…red…eyes? That’s your name?” He nodded. “Huh, well, Red-Eyes,” She trailed her fingers along his jaw, tracing circles across the gray hide. “I’ll be sure to scream that when you knock me up. If you can.” 

Red-Eyes wasn’t expecting that. But, then again, there were a lot of things he didn’t expect tonight. So…that was just tacked on.

* * *

**_SLAP! SLAP! PLAP! SLAP!_ **

Red-Eyes forgot how long he and Sugula were going at it. The other satyrs were on the ground in various stages of undress and fast asleep. The lust-drunk satyr leader bounced away at his lap, coating it in copious, mixed juices each time she grinded her clit against his rough skin. Sugula bit her lip as she rode out yet another climax, yet she showed no signs of slowing down. The troglodyte’s own orgasm was approaching, but he made no signs of showing it neared. 

“Come now…release your seed! UNLEASH IT IN ME!” Her thrusts became rampant and reckless. She convulsed and spasmed as clear miniature orgasms wracked her each time she hilted, spurring Red-Eyes towards his own climax that arrived with absolutely explosive force.

A deep, guttural roar left the troglodyte as his long-awaited orgasm finally came. Red-Eyes’ hands shot up to clamp down on Sugula’s hips, earning a confused moan from her before he pushed himself as deep as he could go, cockhead mashed right against her cervix. The first spurt of cum fired from his cock was explosive force, painting the back of her womb and filling it, followed by the next, the next, and the next. Sugula spasmed and twitched in another orgasm, her hoarse scream filling the area as Red-Eyes rode out his climax. The satyr leader’s belly bloated outwards from the amount of seed forcibly packed into it, rounding it out as much of his seed shot out from around his cock, staining his lap further as their combined juices flowed down his gray cock.

And, with that, Red-Eyes pulled Sugula off his cock and set her on the ground, letting her back rest against the log. His cum flowed from her gaped, well-fucked hole like a white waterfall, staining the soil underneath her. 

“Well, ya fucked the boss damn near stupid. Impressive.” Red-Eyes turned towards the satyr she was ordering around, who had a crate stacked by his side. “Here’s the stuff she wanted ya to have. Take it and go.” The troglodyte reached down to pick it up, setting it on his shoulder and turning to leave once his pants were pulled up and his sugliin in hand. He knew he’d need to bathe in that river soon, but right now his priority was returning home, namely because he could see streaks of light piercing through the canopy.

Which meant, somehow, he was there all night. Felt like he was there for only an hour or so, yet somehow, he was there far longer. It had to be a result of the satyrs…hopefully them knowing where he dwelled wouldn’t be an issue. 

It didn’t take long to reach his camp once again. Red-Eyes felt relief when his claws sank into the mud and—

…something was off. The troglodyte looked around and loudly groaned in anguish. 

Someone stole his fucking table and tanning rack. Their footprints lead the entire opposite direction, but thankfully these new thieves didn’t get into the cabin. They just stole more of his equipment, nothing that would set him back like the cooking pot but still enough to inconvenience him greatly. 

…

…

Red-Eyes headed for the cabin. He'd deal with this shit when he was well rested.


	4. Harassing Hunter

Red-Eyes rubbed his sore, aching head as he sat at the carving table. Using a motor and pestle he found from somewhere, the troglodyte gently mushed some roots and herbs together, working on making a tonic to relieve the ache he felt in his head…a result of last night’s activities. 

Apparently, when the satyr leader sent him with some goods, she also slipped in some of her personal wine. Said wine he tried before bed to help him sleep…

…he didn’t know how strong it was. A cup later and he was intoxicated. The rest of the night was a blur to him, leaving gaps in his memory. The big things he remembered, unfortunately, was he found his way to a town and…did things there. Things he wished were blurred from his memory. 

At the very least, he figured out how he was when drunk; angry and horny. 

Still, he remembered escaping the town and staggering home, getting to sleep just before the sun rose and rising to make the relief tonic once sunrise arrived. 

Drunken him, thankfully, never forgot the way, and he was able to avoid leading the humans back to where he lived, too.

A bit of good news to offset the bad news that, possibly, he made the humans in the area aware of him, and that could provoke adventurers to come seek him.

Or, worse, monster hunters, too. He knew a handful of them, from the other creatures he interacted with in the Menagerie. They were a guild of humans who, more or less, purged and hunted down creatures who targeted humans and those like them, and were frightfully efficient at it. 

Red-Eyes did his best to calm down, else his head would pound even more. He just roamed a town and _maybe_ raped a few people; that wasn’t a severe enough offense to get the Hunters after him.

…yeah…he was fine. The Hunters weren’t coming for him. They couldn’t be. 

* * *

David sighed as he did his best to clean up the damage to his store. The elderly apothecary swept up glass and wood shards, a sigh leaving him as he looked over his shop…or…what remained of it. 

He remembered it vividly, and the shame he felt at how helpless he was. A damned trog smashed through the wall and looted the place. When he tried to scare it off with a torch, the damned thing just smacked him aside…and then it saw his wife. 

Anger burned at David’s heart as he looked over to his wife, who was trying her best to clean as well, despite being instructed to stay at home to recover. Her belly was swollen and jiggly, packed to the brim with…that beast’s seed. It _used_ her; ravaging her and raping her like a foul orc would, and then it just…left. The old man didn’t have the heart to instruct her again to go home, so he just…let her work. She’d tucker herself out and return to the back room to sleep. 

**_Knock knock_ **

David looked towards the door…just in time for it to sway inwards and fall to the ground. “S-Sorry about the door,” A feminine, youthful voice spoke. 

The person standing in the bent doorway reminded the old man of an adventurer, but he quickly realized that wasn’t the case by her choice of attire. She was a Hunter. She looked young, around the same age of his young adult daughter, perhaps. Her cheeks were lined with freckles and her blonde hair was covered by a brown, wide-brimmed hat. She wore a white, cotton shirt that exposed her midriff and an open, brown leather vest over it as, below, her pants were the same color, though they looked tight-fitting. Her boots were black and reached just below her knee, with her hands encased in fingerless cloth gloves. David knew clear as day she was a Hunter…but she looked…novice, green, even.

“It’s…it’s alright,” David croaked, setting the broom to the side. “we’re just recovering after the ordeal…after that _thing_ attacked.”

“You and many others are, apparently.” The way she spoke made it clear she had a bit of an accent, but David pushed that idea to the side when she pulled out a small, leather-bound book, pressing an ink pen to the yellowed paper. “Can you tell me what you saw? I’m trying to get all the info I can ‘fore I send word to the guild.”

David felt a bit giddy; this girl could help avenge the shop and his wife’s integrity? 

“O-Oh of course. Well…” He gave a recount of what happened; he did feel…irked with recounting the beast raping his wife, but it had to be done. By the time he finished, the Hunter had a concerned, surprised expression on her face. 

“A trog over seven feet? That doesn’t make any sense…”

“Must be a champion or something. You know what those are, right?”

“O-Of course,” She stammered, jotting things down. “but not to worry. My heavy crossbow’ll make short work of that creature. I’ll ask around a bit more, then see about following this beast.” The Hunter turned to leave, David letting his gaze follow her for a few moments before she was out of sight. 

She was certainly an enticing one, but…still…she seemed like a novice, yet she planned to go after that trog. It was concerning, but he guessed she just _looked_ like a novice, but was probably an expertly trained fighter. 

That thought eased David. And, thus, he went back to work, soon realizing his wife was absent, and there was a trail of white across the floor. 

“…ugh…” 

* * *

Helena was regretting a lot of her choices.

The Hunter flipped through her notebook, going over each and every report the witnesses gave about the sighting; about the _colossal_ troglodyte that attacked the town. Something was wrong with it, yes, but along with that, it was a _big fucking trog_ ; the archives on them said the largest of them grew only to five or six feet, but everyone painted this one as if it were seven—no—eight feet tall, and absolutely jacked! 

She wanted to agree with that old fart and say it was a champion but…well she didn’t really know what a champion trog was. Maybe a more experienced member of the guild would, yes…but…well she didn’t. She only started last week, and despite being told to remain in the guild hall, Helena opted to, instead, venture out and actively stamp out any monsters threatening people.

…well, she got her wish. She just wished she got something easier, like a hobgoblin band messing around.

The Hunter ducked under a branch, reminding her she was in the midst of the woods. She found the trog’s spaced out footprints and tilted trees, giving her a direct path to the monster. When her boots sank into mud she grimaced, muttering a few curses to herself as she pressed on. She fucking _hated_ swamps. 

Made sense for a creature as foul as a trog to inhabit such a place. 

A smell invaded Helena’s nose…a…surprisingly nice one. Like someone was cooking. The Hunter tucked the book away and picked up the pace, reaching a tree-line where she crouched down and peered ahead, spotting what looked like a camp of some kind, with a table, a cooking pot, and a cabin.

And, sure enough, the trog was seated in front of the cooking pot. Helena’s blood chilled at the sight of the massive trog. The descriptions all matched up and, now that she saw it for herself, she was terrified. It was fucking _huge,_ and unlike normal trogs this fucker wore bone and hide armor, instead of mere fur armor. So, it was obviously stronger, tougher, and all around probably a threat to every town in the area! How hadn't adventurers heard of this fucker was beyond her! 

“Alright, get a fuckin’ hold of yourself, Helena,” She talked herself down and stayed crouched behind the tree, watching the beast stand up and add some herbs to the cooking pot. “just a big trog…a big…trog…gotta handle this a smart way.”

…that…raised a question. What _was_ the smart way in this situation? She had her heavy crossbow, yes, but she wasn’t sure it could pierce that bone armor _and_ the trog’s hide, not to mention shooting it could give her position away. Trogs had insanely good noses and could even smell fear…or at least she was told they could. 

So, that ruled shooting the fucker out of the question…what else could she do? 

A thought crossed her mind; what if she set a trap? Sure, the town got fucked up pretty bad, but what if she could get some trapper’s tools from the general store? If anything, some beartraps and a meat-hook on a rope would work! 

Helena stood and darted off. She was gonna bring this fucking trog down, and then the guild would HAVE to promote her! 

It was a flawless plan! 

* * *

Red-Eyes gingerly sipped the warm brew, feeling the throb to his head gradually fade. The trog sat outside by the tanning rack, enjoy the afternoon sun on his scales as his helmet and sugliin rested on the carving table. In his other hand he held a bestiary on native wildlife but…well he was having a hard time reading it. He could only read basic Common and this was written in advanced, so he didn’t really understand it all that well. Still, he enjoyed looking at the pictures.

The troglodyte’s nose flared when he smelt something. Something…out of place. It smelt fragrant; sweet, even. It captured his attention and made him stand up, setting the cup and book on the table so he could follow the scent, though his hand did linger for the iuak he kept at his side, in case this was a ruse or a trap. 

The smell took him away from camp’s edges and into the forest. The usual water of the bog became mud, and that became dirt after a while. He was travelling a great deal from home and, as a result felt a bit worried. But the scent compelled him; maybe it was something he could use. Or maybe it was a new meal. Both ideas kept him moving, bone knife in hand, until he reached a narrow clearing in the forest. 

And an adventurer strung up, so to speak. Her hands were bound together, snared by a rope and stretched over a branch. The way she fidgeted and struggled made it clear she wasn’t captured…if anything, Red-Eyes sensed frustration in her efforts. His trailed down and, right below her, was a haunch of cow-leg and a glass bottle. He walked over to pick it up, hearing the girl scream and freak out at his arrival, but he chose to disregard it to read the bottle.

Red-Eyes scowled. It was a bottle of ‘genuine’ monster bait. A quick whiff told him it was the source of the smell from earlier, so the pieces fell into place: she was setting a trap for him, and then, somehow, fucked up and ensnared _herself_ in the trap instead, causing her bait to tumble to the ground and lure him regardless. 

Honestly, he was a bit offended she thought the trap would work. Sure, it may have worked on a normal troglodyte, but…well he was far from normal, given his intelligence and height…and inability to produce The Stench like every other troglodyte could.

He pushed those annoyed thoughts out of mind and turned his focus to the girl. Her struggles had stopped, allowing him to get a look at her. She was quite fetching: long blonde hair, freckled cheeks, and wide, child-bearing hips. Her outfit was outlandish, given what he saw from most humans, so that meant she was either an adventurer or something else. He didn’t really put a lot of thought into it. 

What he _did_ put thought into was how high she was off the ground. Red-Eyes stepped closer, seeing she was lined up just right with him, which gave him an idea; an idea that felt just given the fact she was clearly out here to catch and trap him. 

“H-Hey, you can understand me, right?” She whimpered. “Let me go a-and we’ll just forget this happened, ‘kay? You can even keep the meat! How’s that sound?” 

Red-Eyes narrowed his eyes and reached out to, roughly, tear away her pants, causing her squirming to intensify. She was unwittingly helping him; Red-Eyes’ focus was on her bouncing, plump rear, though he quickly brought the squirming to a halt when he grabbed her by her hip, holding her in place as he undid his pants and untied the loincloth. “G-Get from back there! I offered you the meat! Don’t trogs like meat!?” He did, yes, but he wasn’t about to accept meat from someone who, clearly, had ill intent for him. So, she needed to be punished. 

Red-Eyes leaned his head over her shoulder, watching his engorged cock jut out from between her thighs. The human’s eyes were on it too, her pleas and barters silent as she seemed…transfixed with the sight. His other hand gripped her hip, trapping her in place as he dragged the gray mast between her warm thighs, grinding it against her slit. The trapper no longer fought him, simply dangling, and letting him fuck her thighs, almost as if she were into it.

Red-Eyes doubted that. She probably just submitted. Made sense. 

His hips bucked, sending a bead of pre-seed off his cock and to the ground. He kept up a focused, yet slow pace, working to get himself off at his own pace. The wetness along his prick told the troglodyte his captive was enjoying herself as well, so he sped up, earning a low, breathy whimper from the human. 

Her body betrayed her, like the others. That was good; maybe he could claim her cunt without hassle…then again, he could leave her on the cusp of climax as proper punishment for not only insulting his intelligence, but trying to trap him, too. 

So, Red-Eyes continued fucking the trapper’s thighs. Now, her breath came out in ragged pants, dripping with need and want, and the squirms this time were in tandem with his hips, as if she were trying to please herself too. 

“J-Just do it already…” She hissed. “I-I know what you want you disgusting monster…just get it over with.” The way her voice cracked betrayed her true emotions; she wanted him to take her. She lusted for his cock to stir her innards up and fill her, but he wasn’t going to do that. No, she needed to be made to suffer. He kept dragging his hips back and forth, speeding up just a little to further taunt his prey. Clearly, she was less than amused, given her open grunting and whines of need. “D-DO I HAVE TO FUCKING BEG?!! FUCK ME, ALREADY!” She cried at last, shiver and shuddering with desire. 

Red-Eyes rolled his eyes and pulled back, dipping his hips down and, without hesitation, speared her on his cock. Now, his grip shifted, pressing one hand onto her stomach to hold her in place as the other remained on the girl’s hip. With this new hold, the next thrust let Red-Eyes feel his member distend her stomach a bit, molding them to perfectly accommodate him as her walls clamped down on him and the girl shuddered uncontrollably.

…it took him a second to realize she had just climaxed. She was that close the entire time? 

He continued thrusting none the less. With her climaxing, her walls were contracting and sucking him in, sending shocks of delight through the troglodyte’s form. There was no speed to his thrusts this time, simply power. Each one jostled and shook the trapper’s body, causing her breasts to wobble and her rear to ripple. His own end began to approach, and thus he sped up, slapping his hips against her rear, and filling the forest with the sounds of their copulation. The wet, lurid, suckling sounds. The human’s walls sized up again and she let out a wail, her climax pushing him over the edge as he pressed his cockhead right up against her cervix, letting loose his volley of cum. 

**_Splorch! Splurch! Splurch!_ **

Like every other human he ravaged, the trapper’s belly rose and swelled with his seed, soon making her appear in her second trimester. Red-Eyes pulled his deflating cock from the trapper and let the flow of seed ooze from her battered cunt, though he was merciful enough to cut her free with his claws and set her against a tree so she could gather her senses. Though, before he left, he reached down and grabbed what remained of her pants, using it to wipe the deluge of love juices from his cock and toss it to the side. 

After tucking his member away and gathering his clothing, Red-Eyes cast one final look to the human. She had a lust-drunk, ditzy look on her face. Her cheeks flushed red and her lids fluttered repeatedly. It was clear she wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while…nor would she retain the less he sought to inflict in her efforts.

Then again, would raping someone even make them learn a lesson about the importance in proper trapping? A question to ponder before bed, no doubt. So, with his balls drained and his mind cleared, Red-Eyes set off to return home. It would soon be evening, and he needed to get some hunting done before his prey went off to sleep. 

He did wonder about the girl he raped senseless. Was she one of the Hunters after him? 

…eh…doubtful. They wouldn’t let themselves be caught in such a vulnerable, weak position. She was probably just some adventurer in over their head, like the last ones. 

Tended to be the case.

* * *

Helena hobbled back to town as best she could on wobbly, weak legs. Her nerves were aflame and the soreness was kicking her ass harder than ever before. Her hand rested on her swollen, gravid belly as she quickly went through a list of excuses to give the townsfolk. She could easily just hike to another one but, with how dark it was, she ran the risk of getting targeted by monsters not so willing to let her go after raping her.

…could she even call it rape at this point? She DID demand him to do it, and he obliged. Then again, he forced her into such a state…Helena had some strong feelings towards that trog: angry the fucker put her in such a state, frightened he was that intelligent to begin with…and _captivated_ with the way he fucked her. She slept with a few men here and there, once to guarantee her entry into the Hunters guild, but never did she really _love_ it, nor did she finish. Here? Here she came enough times to leave her legs feeling like jelly! She loved how it felt yet hated herself for getting such pleasure from a monster; a monster she failed to bring down. 

However…that presented an idea. Once she got herself cleaned up, she could easily convince the guild the trog was a champion or something along those lines and convince them to witness it themselves. Then, she could get exclusive rights to hunt it. Was it a perfect plan? No, but she needed to cover her ass somehow. 

So, Helena staggered on, pressing her hand down on her belly to try to push more cum out. She would’ve been worried if she could get pregnant from such a thing, but as far as she knew, trogs couldn’t crossbreed with humans. So, that was a relief.

“Mark my words, trog…” She hissed to herself, looking back to the nighttime forest. “I _will_ get you. No one makes a fool of Helena von Bloodhelm! No one!” 

* * *

Red-Eyes stirred in his sleep, sitting up and looking around. He felt a weird tingle…as if someone just declared war on him or something.

Weird. 

He rested his head against the pillows, bundled up in his pelt blankets, and went right back to sleep. 

Was probably nothing.


	5. An Unlikely Friend

Red-Eyes slung the bundle of pelts across his shoulder, trekking deeper into the cavern. A bit far from home and armed only with the sugliin, the troglodyte felt thankful to be in the enclosed space of the cave, despite it being a poor place for his traditional weapon. There were a myriad of reasons as to why, including him being fully capable of seeing in the dark, but the prime reason was that he was here to see someone he knew well. 

He even considered them family, despite not being troglodytes themselves. 

The smell of roasting meat tickled his nose and he pressed on. He was nearing them. 

Red-Eyes rounded a corner and reached a clearing within the cave. Within said clearing was an encampment: hide tents were set close to the walls, a firepit sat in the center, with some logs around it, and a few tanning racks too. 

And, at the camp, were one of the few creatures Red-Eyes genuinely liked; kobolds. 

The small, reptilian creatures were roaming the camp, moving metal ore, preparing pelts for drying, and other things. Upon seeing him, one of the little draconic creatures flinched, but skittered off, returning in a few seconds with an older, far more ornate looking kobold. She was dressed in fur armor and wore a bone helm on her head, using a staff as a walking stick as she smiled up at the troglodyte. Red-Eyes knew her well; Etu was one of the first of her colony to approach him with no fear, after all.

“My,” She croaked in Draconic. “how much you’ve grown, Red-Eyes. Last time you came to see us, you barely filled that armor out.”

“I…bulked…up.” He responded, sounding out Draconic as best he could. It was remarkably similar to his own people’s language, though more complex. 

“I can tell,” Etu looked over at the pelts on his shoulder. “have you brought more stuff you’d like taken to the Menagerie?” He nodded. “I’m guessing it’s elk pelt again?”

“Bear…too.” 

Her eyes widened just a bit. “Bear? Should fetch a decent price, then. Orcs tend to love bear pelt on account of how easily it deflects blows. It makes me wonder why you didn’t seek to incorporate it into your armor when we first made it for you.”

“Itchy.” 

“Ah…fair.” She reached her hands up for the pelts. Red-Eyes knelt and passed them to her, showing caution not to accidentally dislodge the sugliin on his back. “Oh? You still carry that weapon around?” He looked over to the sugliin and nodded. “Considering it’s still in one piece it’s effective at its job, then, though I’d recommend at least investing in an iron dagger.”

“Can’t…fix…iron.”

“Right, silly me.” She shook her head. “Still, I’ll send a courier to take an axe beak to the Menagerie, so these pelts can be sold. What items would you like to be brought back this time?”

“Hmm…” Red-Eyes pondered for a moment. “The…invi…si…ring?”

“A Ring of Invisibility? Augh,” Etu sighed. “we’ll see if one’s there, but odds are it’d be in the hands of a lich or someone who doesn’t want to be seen. Few openly sell those unless they truly don’t need it, or if it’s cursed.”

“Oh.” 

“Don’t fret. We’ll look. Anything else?”

“Apple…ci…der…vinge…ar.” 

“Apple cider vinegar? You’re still trying to make that bone broth?” Red-Eyes nodded enthusiastically. “Save me a bowl when you finally make it, then, but I’ll let the courier know. Take care, Red-Eyes. And try to visit more,” She playfully scowled. “We _did_ teach you all you know, after all.” 

“I…will. Any…advice…?” 

Etu drummed her fingers along her snout. “…try taming a giant snapping turtle. They like to dwell in swamps and tend to eat just about whatever they can.”

Red-Eyes nodded; he thought he saw one of those around the outskirts of the bog…though he had no idea how one got there. 

The troglodyte stood and made his way back home. He enjoyed his visits to Etu’s cave. She was almost like a second mother to him, even though she was about as tall as his leg. But, if it weren’t for the things her colony taught him, he’d have long-since been found and slain by the humans. So, he owed them much more than they wanted in return. 

He’d find a way to repay them when the chance arose. But, for now, he hoped those foxes he let loose in the bog deterred people from messing with it. 

…wait… _would_ foxes help repel invaders…?

* * *

He awoke feeling refreshed and at ease. It took well until nightfall to return home after visiting Etu but, thankfully, Red-Eyes once again avoided detection and avoided being hunted and got back to camp, safe and sound to sleep the night away. 

The troglodyte sat up in his bed, stretching himself and going through the usual wakeup process. He had a long day ahead of him; much of it was to be spent enjoying it, but he still had things to do, like finally putting the time into constructing those barrier spikes, and maybe using beast musk to ward off scavengers and even humans. 

A thought crossed his mind to use his own stench but…well for one, he couldn’t make it, and it would alert humans of a trog in the area, which was bad. 

_“Outside…”_ Red-Eyes froze when he heard a voice. The troglodyte stood up and snatched the iuak from the bedpost, holding it at the ready. _“Come…outside…”_ He realized two things; the voice was warbled and gravelly…and coming from within his head, almost like thoughts! 

He didn’t trust this whatsoever, but Red-Eyes found his gaze centering on the door. He swallowed down some saliva and steeled himself, rushing to throw the door open and stomp outside, dressed only in his cotton undergarments. 

It was then he found someone more or less slumped at his table, with labored breathing. The troglodyte hesitantly approached them, bone machete at the ready, as the someone’s head turned. 

Red-Eyes’ blood ran cold when he realized it was something he never expected to see. Not in his twenty years of living.

A mind flayer. 

The tendril-headed creature stared at him with demented, orange eyes. From what he saw, it had a sinewy, lanky frame and dark, violet skin. It wore what looked to be black robes, but they looked torn and damaged, as if the aberration had gone through a lot. 

That idea was confirmed when the mind flayer turned its head away, showing a gristly looking slash on its back. Clearly, something tried and failed to end the aberration’s life. 

_“You’re larger than I expected,”_ That warbled voice spoke again in his head, giving Red-Eyes pause. _“but that’s fine…as much as this burns me, I need your help, troglodyte.”_ A mind flayer needed his help? Considering everything Etu told him about the brain feasters he found that honestly hard to believe. Yet, at the same time, he sensed sincerity in the voice. 

“H…el…p?” Red-Eyes growled as best he could in Common. 

_“Yes, help. As you can—grh—see,”_ The mind flayer stood up, revealing it was reading some sort of book. _“I’m not doing so well…my psionic energy’s low, my wound’s not healing because of the former, and most pressingly, I’m being hunted.”_

“By…who…?” 

_“Githyanki; the brief scour of your surface level thoughts tells me you don’t know of them, so I’ll give the short answer. Dangerous space elves who want my kin dead for a list of reasons, and two of them are in this plane, hunting me.”_ That sounded harrowing. Red-Eyes felt sympathy for the mind flayer, but only some.

Still, this aberration needed his help, and despite the risks he felt with it, Red-Eyes wanted to at least hear him out, as Etu did him years ago. 

“What…need?” 

_“A list of things…for one, I need a brain or three to feed on. Just the heads will do. With those, I can use my psionics to mend myself. Let’s start there.”_ Red-Eyes nodded and turned back to the cabin, pausing for a moment before letting out a grunt to get the brain feaster’s attention. Those orange eyes were on him once again and he pointed towards the bed. _“Offering me solace in your cabin…I’m immensely glad I didn’t try and take over your mind, troglodyte. Thank you.”_ The creature rose and limped over, showing it had even more injuries than Red-Eyes expected. None the less, he stepped inside himself and set to work donning his armor and equipment as he heard the creature drop into his bed, a warbled sigh leaving it. 

“I…go.” Red-Eyes stepped out the cabin and locked the door behind him. It was risky to aid such a creature, but it’s what Etu did for him, and look where that got them both. So, Red-Eyes wanted to extend the same courtesy to the mind flayer, and hope it benefited them both. 

A troglodyte could hope, right?

* * *

Red-Eyes adjusted the carcass on his shoulder, dragging two more by the scruffs of their shirts. It didn’t take long to find humans and even less time to deal with them; one of them was a merchant and the other two were bodyguards so they were naturally equipped to fend off bandits…but not him. He did want to return and loot their wagon for anything useful but, for now, the mind flayer took priority. 

He dragged the corpses through the mud as he approached the cabin, dropping them only to unlock the door and step through. 

_“You returned earlier than I anticipated,”_ The aberration was sitting up on the bed, holding one of his books. Red-Eyes was a tad annoyed it decided to go through his trunk but, considering he left the mind flayer alone with little to do, it was expected.

He just wished the damn thing instead opted to sleep. 

“Hu…man.” He dropped the corpse at the foot of the bed, moving to retrieve the others and toss them down too. The aberration stared at them for a moment before the tentacles on its head shot down to grab one, drawing it close as…messy, crunching noises filled the cabin. 

Red-Eyes guessed it was living up to the brain feaster title he gave it. Explained the sudden stench of copper. 

_“Delectable…this one was a merchant…one who liked using gold to encourage women to sleep with him. How pathetic.”_ The body was dropped, and another taken up. Red-Eyes saw a literal hole bored into the top of the first corpse’s head. _“This one was a guard who…has a history of molesting his clients. How charming.”_ The second corpse fell with an equally large hole pierced into its head and the final one was seized. _“And this…well this one’s the only respectable one of the three. Tends to be the standard for humans…grh…”_ The last body fell, and the mind flayer began to twist and turn. Red-Eyes wondered what it was doing until the aberration began to tear away at the robe, literally clawing the damaged cloth away until its back was exposed.

Said back was mending and healing; the slash across its back was beginning to close up, stitching itself closed. It was certainly a…strange sight. And sort of gross.

A flicker of light took Red-Eyes’ focus away from the disturbing healing process, to a strange pendant around the mind flayer’s neck. The troglodyte reached out to touch the chain with his talon, tensing up and the aberration whirled its head around to stare at him. 

_“Leave that be.”_

“What…is…?”

_“…hmm,”_ The creature warbled. _“Let’s just say it’s something to keep me renegade. Give me a sporting chance at not getting sucked back under an Elder Brain’s control. Until then,”_ The mind flayer held its hand up. Dark, purple light danced across its fingers, forming little arcs until, with a snap of the fingers, they were dispelled. _“My abilities return, though these robes won’t do much in protecting me…”_ The creature’s eyes were on the dead bodies. _“Hmm…may I have a moment of privacy?”_ Red-Eyes nodded and stepped out the cabin, taking the time to compose his thoughts and…dwell on this situation, so to speak. It was his oddest one yet, but so far it worked out. 

Still, he was worried about these Githyanki. Etu never told him about them; that meant either she never encountered them before, or she was too frightened to speak of them. Neither bode well for him. 

The door to the cabin parted. Red-Eyes turned to see the mind flayer was, now, donned in the armor one of the bodyguards wore. A hide shirt with matching vambraces, cloth pants, and leather boots. It was…honestly weird to see such an attire on a creature he knew to wear only robes and cloaks, but it wore it “well” at least. 

_“Need to get another robe when the chance arises,”_ The mind flayer’s voice warbled in his head. _“but, for now, I still have need of you, troglodyte. My psionics are returning, but it’ll take time before I can shift to another plane…hmm…”_

“Fight.” Red-Eyes grunted. 

The mind flayer looked up at him, tendrils coiling and uncoiling. _“Fight the Githyanki? You?”_ Red-Eyes nodded. _“…why? Your mind is still yours, yet you want to defend me. Hmm…”_ Red-Eyes felt a sudden, cold sensation within his head. It was enough to make him stumble back, shaking his head and trying to get rid of the sensation. It ended a second later, and the mind flayer grumbled. 

_“Apologies, but I had to read your thoughts in-depth for a reason as to why you seek to protect me. And I can see we’re almost of the same kin; a rarity.”_ The mind flayer shook its head. _“Me being a mind flayer severed from an Elder Brain, and you being a troglodyte who, instead of raiding, raping, and eating humans…wishes to live a quiet, peaceful life in this swamp. Why do_ _you long for such a thing?”_

…honestly, Red-Eyes didn’t know why he sought such a life. He just…well _did_. It just felt right. Felt ideal.

“…quiet…is…best.” Red-Eyes spoke. “Live…long life. Happy…life.” 

_“Hmm. You’re unorthodox, but I suppose I can respect your way of life…even see some practicality to it. Still, I don’t have all my abilities at my disposal, not until I’ve fed on more brains, so fighting the githyanki may be a poor decision for me.”_ Red-Eyes mulled on this and retreated into the cabin, plucking up the spear-thrower and the quiver of javelins and bringing them to the aberration who, of course, looked over them curiously. _“You…want me to use these?”_ Red-Eyes nodded, then reached up to tap the side of his head before closing his fist, trying to tell the mind flayer to rely on other things until its powers were back. _“Hmm…I did see the knowledge of how to use these in your thoughts. But I doubt javelins will be…useful in putting down two Githyanki.”_

“We…see. How…long…unti—”

_“Near…very near. They were closer than I thought.”_ Red-Eyes turned his head. Sure enough, he saw two figures emerge from the tree-line. 

They…well for the most part, looked like green-skinned elves. One had light, moss-green skin and the other had dark, leaf-colored skin. The moss colored one had scarlet red hair tied into a tight bun and the other had black dreadlocks. Both sported lithe figures and wore matching armor that covered only vital areas, such as their upper torsos, forearms, and shins, while leaving copious skin exposed. 

Both were also armed with curved longswords, and since their weapons were already drawn, Red-Eyes knew they weren’t able to be reasoned with. 

The two githyanki came to a halt and stared first at him, then the mind flayer. “Hmph, seems it’s taken a thrall, sister. A troglodyte, no less.” 

“Hmph, well we should have expected no less; even a renegade illithid needs bodies to guard them…ugh…you kill it, sister.”

“No, _you_ kill it. I’m not dirtying my blade with troglodyte blood.”

“No, _you_ kill it! We agreed if the illithid had a thrall _you_ were to kill it, not me! Don’t go back on your word, now!” And…the two of them began to bicker. Red-Eyes deflated a bit and shot a look to the mind flayer who simply shrugged. 

_“They seemed coordinated when they almost killed me yesterday.”_ Red-Eyes sighed and returned his focus to the two githyanki who were…still arguing with one another. As a result, Red-Eyes handed his sugliin off to the mind flayer and approached the two bickering sisters. Without any hesitation, the troglodyte reached down, seized both of them by their necks, and slammed them to the muddy ground, pinning them onto their backs and disarming them at the same time. 

“Grr! Sister, this is ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“My fault?!” The leaf colored one snarled. “If you just went along with the agreement, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Even while pinned, they continued to bicker with one another. Were all githyanki this uncoordinated? 

_“Well…now I feel silly, troglodyte.”_ The mind flayer approached. Its presence made the two githyanki stop fighting with one another and try struggling to escape Red-Eyes’ grasp. Unfortunately, he was far stronger than they were, and thus he kept them pressed into the mud. _“Still, I can’t thank you enough for putting my pursuers in such a…position. Now, I can feed on their brains and—”_

“No.” Red-Eyes grunted, turning his head to look up at the mind flayer. “No…eat brains.”

_“No? You wish to spare these two? Let them live to try again?”_ Red-Eyes shook his head. _“…okay, now you’ve confused me. Should I just read your thoughts again?”_

“No…seed…them. Send mes…sa…ge.” 

The mind flayer’s eyes lit up. _“I’m deeply glad I didn’t enslave your mind. You want to rape them, and send them back to their kin, defiled and filled with seed?”_ Red-Eyes nodded. _“Well…do you mind if I join, then?”_ Red-Eyes turned to look at the mind-flayer in time to see it undo its trousers and drop them.

…it was then Red-Eyes grew confused when he realized the aberration was a he, not an it. Between the purple-skinned creature’s legs swung a girthy prick, smaller than his own, but still substantial in size. 

The mind flayer’s cock swelled to life, twitching with need, as the two githyanki looked absolutely horrified. They probably connected the dots and realized what was about to happen to them. _“My ceremorphosis was…incomplete. But it left me with a useful addition, at the cost of diminished psionics. Now,”_ The aberration knelt, tendrils writhing quickly, which was something Red-Eyes assumed to mean excitement. _“which one do you want to rape, troglodyte? Because I have my eye on the red-haired one.”_

The troglodyte shrugged and motioned to the black-haired one. _“So be it.”_ The creature’s slick hands grasped both githyanki’s heads, that same violet light dancing along his hands. The two females sized up, twitching, and convulsing for a moment before the mind flayer let go of them. _“You can release them, troglodyte. I bent their minds using my psionics to…charm them, so to speak, into being willing subjects for what we have in mind.”_ Red-Eyes did as commanded and, sure enough, neither of the githyanki tried to fight. They sat up, seemingly dazed and out of it, even giggling a bit to themselves. Whatever psionics the mind flayer used were frightfully effective. 

The red-haired githyanki was led away, leaving Red-Eyes to look down at the black-haired one. The troglodyte stood up and curtly undid his loincloth, letting it fall to the ground as his own pants were tugged down, revealing his erect mast that made the girl’s eyes widen, lips curling into an O shape. She seemed too stunned to say or do anything, so Red-Eyes took the lead and rested his hand atop her head, pulling it to press his cockhead against her parted lips. Her mouth widened as far as it could go, allowing the domed crown of his cock to sink into her warm, inviting mouth, pushing her jaw down as her cheeks sucked inwards, the githyanki eagerly indulging as one of her hands worked to fervently remove her armor, letting bits of it fall to the ground with heavy clunks. 

Now, Red-Eyes had a view of her small breasts. She wasn’t flat-chested, no, but merely a step above. Her nipples were dark green and enticing, though the troglodyte knew he couldn’t reach down and flick them, not without contorting himself. So, he resumed sinking into her throat, grip tightening on the githyanki’s head as he felt indescribable tightness around the head of his cock. He was entering her throat at last and claiming it for himself. His eyes flicked downwards, giving him a quick glance at her distended throat. Red-Eyes tugged his cock from the githyanki female’s gullet, letting her take rapid, haggard breaths as his glistening cock loomed near her face. 

Nearby, the mind flayer fared…”better”. The scarlet-haired female was eagerly bobbing her head back and forth, swallowing his cock up over and over again. Her hands gripped his hips for support as she impaled her throat with his cock without hesitation. The muffled moans he heard told him the girl was eagerly enjoying herself, even plunging her fingers in and out of her cunt down below, relentlessly pleasing herself as she sated the aberration. 

Red-Eyes turned his eye back to the black-haired githyanki. She stared up at him with her yellow eyes, still suckling on the tip of his prick. The troglodyte pulled her off his cock and reached his other hand own to lift her up, holding the naked, elf-like creature up and spreading her legs. Even in her dazed state she seemed to know what was coming next and widened her legs further just as Red-Eyes yanked her down.

**_SPLORCH!_ **

The githyanki threw her head back as a silent scream left her. Her body sized up and twitched sporadically. Red-Eyes’ cock was buried to the hilt in her quim, a distinct bulge present in her lower belly as her walls massaged and hugged his prick almost like a glove. The githyanki’s hands rested on his shoulders for support as Red-Eyes drew back, slamming into her with the same force and, this time, causing her to cry out and swear in her native tongue. The troglodyte drew his hips back and rammed upwards again, setting a pace in fucking her as his swollen balls clapped against her rear each time he pumped up into her. Each time he hilted she spasmed and swore again, sizing up and convulsing from a clear mix of delightful pleasure and sharp pain. 

It was a flaw of his size, but Red-Eyes didn’t mind. Helped in sending a message…sorta. 

His mind returned to the claiming at hand. The githyanki’s walls were loosening and molding to properly accommodate his mast bashing at her cervix over and over as she nigh went limp in his grasp. She did let out giddy, distant sounding moans each time he rammed into her, as if her mind were in another place…which wasn’t inaccurate. 

He looked over to see how the aberration fared. It seemed his fun was concluding; he was levitating off the ground, fucking the scarlet-haired female in the air as his sack clapped against her body each time. His tentacles held her head and his hands clamped down onto her forearms, holding her in a completely submissive position before she spasmed and writhed, her belly swelling and bloating from the aberration’s seed.

…said belly had a purple glow to it. So, the mind flayer had seed that glowed…an odd fact. 

Red-Eyes returned his focus to the githyanki he was fucking and sped up, turning her a bit so when his own climax came, it wouldn’t risk hurting her. She spasmed as well in climax and Red-Eyes let out a gaunt snarl, cumslit widening as a long jet of cum fired right into her womb, filling her sacred place full of his seed and bloating her belly as well before, unceremoniously, Red-Eyes tugged out of her and dropped the githyanki to the ground, letting his spent cum flow from her gaped cunt. 

This was an interesting turn to the situation, but not an unwelcome one. Red-Eyes could appreciate that.

* * *

_“The two githyanki have been dealt with,”_ Red-Eyes tensed up when he heard the mind flayer’s voice within his head once again. The troglodyte sat at the table, holding a steaming cup of brew in hand as the moon hung overhead, reminding him it was almost time for bed. The aberration floated out from the tree-line, landing and brushing himself off. _“I moved them far from here and even scrubbed their minds clean of this place all together. They’ll come to their senses soon, realize they failed, and return home to be a message not to trifle with me.”_

“That…good.” Red-Eyes sipped his drink again. 

_“Mhm,”_ The aberration walked over, holding what looked to be an ornate looking curved dagger. _“I was worried for nothing, also. They were merely novices, trying to hunt down an illithid as a rite of passage. Their elders must’ve tipped them off that I was isolated and, thus, they came for me.”_ So, they were merely trying to transition into adulthood? How comical. 

“We…beat them. That’s…what…matters.”

_“Agreed…though that begs the question as for what I should do now. This…swamp of yours should remain safe from them for a time, but I suppose the logical course of action is for me to move on. Find somewhere I can settle down…preferably where I can pick off people to feed on.”_

Red-Eyes pondered that, and once more, a strange idea came to mind. 

“Why not…stay here?” Red-Eyes offered. “Hu…man vil…lage not…far. Safe…place.” 

The mind flayer raised a non-existent brow in response. _“Stay here? I’ll admit, the thought crossed my mind…just…hmm.”_ He seemed to ponder that, drumming his fingers on the table. _“I…suppose I can, as long as it won’t set you back; your thoughts told me you don’t want to draw attention, nor be found by the humans. I think, with my psionics, I can help with that, at the cost of having to eat a man’s brain every so often. But I’m certain the humans won’t notice one of their kind going missing every few days. Maybe two if I’m feeling greedy.”_ Red-Eyes nodded. Things would be weird, but he was sure he could adapt. Etu always taught him to be flexible. Though he would have to make the cabin larger…shouldn’t be hard. Probably a book or two on that. 

“It will…work.” 

_“Then I suppose we should pass the first hurdle of this coexistence. I refer to myself as Graull, and I hope we can enjoy a quiet, ordinary life out here, as friends.”_

“As…friends…”

He could enjoy having a friend. 


End file.
